User talk:MignightHawk
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Enus page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 16:57, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Adder vs Z-Type You should ask Monkeypolice188, he tested both cars and the fastest car was the Adder, you should ask him to test it out. (talk/ /blog) 23:28, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Active "Spoiler" Well, there are a couple of factors at play here... #The difference between a spoiler and a wing #The limitations of the game physics engine for both types of rear deck adornment Spoilers and wings in the game are set to alter a couple of specific values in the handling configuration of the vehicle e.g. around aerodynamic drag coeficients and traction per wheel. What we mis-name as a spoiler is actually usually better described as a wing or in some cases on low performance vehicles, as you correctly describe, a vanity accessory that has zero aerodynamic impact whatsoever. In game: *Vehicles with actual spoilers do not reduce the slipstream effect by dirtying the airflow for following vehicles (oh how I wish they did!). *Vehicles with rear wings do not actually provide more downforce at high speed than they do at low speed. *Vehicles with vanity spoilers do correctly have limited benefit from them. The handling numbers are just "fudged" to make the vehicle handle differently depending on what aerodynamic aid the vehicle has been equipped with. Every vehicle with a stock wing has one set of figures, fitting them with a custom wing has an altered set of figures that may or may not improve the actual handling noticeably to the player. So the case of the Burrito and Gang Burrito are probably quite accurate in that the vanity spoiler doesn't change the handling over the spoilerless model, but a custom spoiler is effective. In the unique case of the T20, the wing is dynamically multifunctional but I doubt there is any provision in the game engine to alter the handling numbers on the fly depending on the speed of the vehicle and the relative deployed status and angle of the wing (since we cannot do a "CCX Top Gear Wing" high-speed test on one with and one without a wing, that must only be presented as my opinion), so the wing effect is probably "always on". So, while you are correct that the activation of the wing at just over 30mph doesn't increase the traction, that's not what you had said and was not what I removed. The wing is not purely cosmetic ''as it ''is always impacting the traction of the vehicle by virtue of its handling values regardless of whether it has deployed or not. That somewhat works in practice because those traction and drag values don't have a large imact on the player perception of handling at low speed. Relating to real life physics, driving around a corner at 40mph does not and should not test the effectiveness of a wing any more than driving it into a brick wall head-on shouldn't be used as a measure of the effectiveness of the brakes. Neither component was in use at the time. Cheers. smurfy (coms) 04:28, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : Absolutely agree, and that was the point I was trying to get across in my 2nd last paragraph above. I had reverted because what you had stated was factually incorrect, but it possibly could be made correct by some revision of the wording. I'm still not sure that proposed revision quite covers all the bases but it's better than it was. The way I see it, the T20 wing probably doesn't qualify as a vanity wing but it's not possible to prove either way since the spoiler cannot be removed or replaced. The visual activation of the wing at low speed is effectively for show only because as we both conclude, it is unlikely the code allows for multiple handling file values. smurfy (coms) 06:04, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh hey Mig-knight How's things going? I'm not pestering you BTW... that is, to return. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 19:54, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, in terms of arguments, I can't say much is going on right now. I do know, however, that three arguments have been brought up time and time again: permitting chat profanity (which is allowed right now), merging the Adventures Flaming Pea and PvZ2 Fire Peashooter (which kept losing, but we put a stop to them by deciding to split PvZA plants and zombies), and unblocking a user named MaxStories (who keeps pestering us despite starting wars). I can't say much about any new users, but I will say that BLACK OUT has returned. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 09:45, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Stallion Ah, that makes more sense now. Casting my mind back, I remember my player randomly getting out a short while after I entered, at the time I thought I had accidentally pressed exit, this proves not. Thank you. • • 19:58, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Adder Hey. I deleted your blog before it was initially created as I realised, thanks to the user who kindly and maturely discussed it on my talk page, explained IN DETAIL how the tests were done (I couldn't understsnd how they were done when they described them on the Adders talk page). Therefore there is no need to discuss this further. You may re-add that the Banshee 900R is faster than the Adder when using the given method, but please do not add any numerical content to the description or overview box as a result of the test (to avoid contradictory and/or confusion with other methods/sources of speeds). Thank you. Monk Talk 00:16, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Considering applying formula-based top speed calculations Hello, MignightHawk. I'm here to update you on my latest reconsideration. Firstly, I would like to apologize in advance for the trouble I have caused regarding forumla-based top speeds on this wiki, and the fact I constantly rejected them. Come to think of it, I was extremely rude and I hope you can accept my dearest apology. I am here to tell you that I am now considering applying these calculations to gain speed data for vehicles in GTA V. I believe that it is necessary, and would complete the list of all possible sources of data for top speeds: website, RSC, handling files, FPV Speedometer, and now D/T=S-based value. To be clear, these speeds, as far as I am aware, are gaimed in the same way Broughty on YouTube gains calculated speeds. I will soon be taking this proposal to the Community Noticeboard where I would like you to cast a vote and explain in detail exactly how these calculations are made (I know the basics, but I would really appreciate your help). The proposal will be included as part of my revamped vehicle statistics table, seen in experimentation here. If you could write your explanation in article-worthy style, that would be great, as I will be adding it to the MOS regarding speed testing. Again, considering my attitude towards your work on these speeds, I would totally accept and understand refusal to partake in this. However, I would really appreciate your assistance, be it in writing an explanation for how these speeds are calculated in advance, or calculating speeds yourself. Thank you for your time. Do take care. Monk Talk 22:00, June 27, 2016 (UTC) UPDATE: After consideration of how the tests are actually done, the variables caused by numerous factors (that I can't even be bothered to list quite frankly), we have decided not to incorporate calculated speeds. We have, however, revamped the vehicle stats table. We will continue to contain Website stated speeds, handling file speeds, dashboard speeds, and newly, Rockstar Social Club speeds in percentage form. Thanks. Monk Talk 12:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC)